dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Moran, a thief and murderer * M'sieu Rolande, a spy * Madame Camille, Rolande's accomplice * Rene, a fugitive Other Characters: * Dean, a firearms engineer * prison camp commandant Locations: * , * ** *** | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle2 = Chic Carter, Ace Reporter: "The Northern Fur Robbery" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gat Griffin Other Characters: * Trixie * Blinky | Writer3_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler3_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker3_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle3 = Invisible Justice: "The Golden Dragon" | Synopsis3 = :In China, two years earlier, a warlord named Ah Sin, calling himself the Golden Dragon, kidnapped an American girl, Joyce Harper, and placed her under a hypnotic spell. She continued to be his servant and believed her name was Luan. Two years later, they came to America, and the Golden Dragon kidnapped the nephew of a munitions factory owner, for ransom. Later, he negotiated with the factory owner, threatening to torture the nephew, if he did not cancel all of his orders and produce weapons only for him. Kent Thurston happened to be sitting in a Chinese restaurant, and discovered a hidden panel that led him through a tunnel and into the Golden Dragon's lair. There, dba the Invisible Hood, he helped the factory owner rescue his nephew, knocked Golden Dragon out, and was able to make the girl come out of her trance by hitting a gong. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Thomas Clark * Dan Clark * Joyce Harper * Mr. Harper | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle4 = Wings Wendall, Military Intelligence: "Conrad Gunther, International Spy" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Conrad Gunther Other Characters: * Judy Mallon | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Alex Blum | Inker5_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle5 = The Purple Trio: "Introducing the Purple Trio" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** | Writer6_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler6_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker6_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle6 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Crooks Behind the Falls" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Barr * Spud | Writer7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker7_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle7 = Magno the Miracle Man: "The Origin of Magno" | Synopsis7 = "His amazing powers were the result of having been electrocuted by 10,000 D.C. volts, then being shocked back to life by an equal current of A.C. volts!" Tom Dalton was a lineman in a coastal town, both before and after gaining his incredible powers, and he would often need to find excuses to duck out and fight injustice. Magno channeled electricity, using the currents inside him, he could create a variety of effects. He had a sort of "super eyes" that would see great distances. He wore metal wristbands that created a powerful electromagnet when he applied his powers. The resulting force could propel him at super-speed. He could also create a field of force, that could repel metallic objects, and he could manipulate metallic objects as well. In his first adventure, Magno foiled a crew of foreign-sponsored steamship hijackers, and sank a foreign submarine using the enemy's own torpedo. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Harvey, co-worker Antagonists: * Pirates | Writer8_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler8_1 = Bob Powell | Inker8_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle8 = Abdul the Arab: "Ahmed the Bedouin" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hassan | Writer9_1 = William A. Smith | Penciler9_1 = William A. Smith | Inker9_1 = William A. Smith | StoryTitle9 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "Tracking the Chinatown Terror" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kelly Antagonists: * The Key | Writer11_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler11_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker11_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle11 = Bozo the Robot: "The Pneumonia Cure" | Synopsis11 = Dr. E. Salor has developed a cure for pneumonia; here's his problem: "In this present European fighting, some nations' soldiers are from the milder climates and thus subject to pneumonia, while other soldiers are from the north, but like the Russians, poorly clothed and fed -- therefore, in both cases the death rate from pneumonia is high." So Salor is trying to keep his cure hushed up, at least for the duration of WWII, and his house has been getting broken into by burglars who steal nothing, but are searching for this. Hugh Hazzard's conference with the doctor is interrupted by two of Boss Patone's thugs (Slick and Dutch) who barge in to Salor's home and demand his formula; Hugh uses his under-the-lapel control board to call Bozo; the robot smashes into the room, through a wall, but just then Hugh is headkonked with a pistol-butt, and when he falls out, Bozo stops moving. So the bad guys put two and two together, but they still decide it's a good idea to stick Hazzard inside the Robot before they get rid of it. Soon, Bozo the Robot is encased in a cement block and pushed off a pier; on the river bottom the block eventually cracks and breaks; Bozo emerges and flies away. A Russian named Horg buys the formula from Patone, for two million dollars in cash, then flees the country. Patone gets braced in his own apartment by the Iron Man; he squeals on Horg, who is scheduled to be picked up at sea by an ocean liner. Soon aboard a small boat on the open sea, Bozo confronts Horg, and recovers the stolen formula; Horg hits a hidden switch and blows up the boat with himself aboard. Bozo gets the formula back to Medico Hospital in time for it to be used to save Dr. Salor's life. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Dr. E. Salor Antagonists: * Boss Patone ** Slick ** Dutch * Horg Items: * Dr. E. Salor's cure for pneumonia Vehicles: * | Notes = * Bozo: Hugh Hazzard gets konked on the head with a pistol-butt, this is at minimum his third concussion. * Last issue for Captain Cook of Scotland Yard. * Espionage: ** Moran's entire miserable criminal career, plus the trial, plus the sea voyage to Devil's Island, take place before Black X enters the action. Dates quoted and estimated above apply only to Black X's part in the story. ** Black X wears his monocle in his right eye; on the cover it is in his left eye. * Magno: ** In the logo for this first Magno story, the sub-head calls him "The Miracle Man." Next issue this will change to "The Magnetic Man." ** Magno gets konked on the head with a belaying pin, but he only pretends to get knocked out. ** Magno has already killed an entire submarine crew, at the end of his first adventure. * Wings Wendall: Conrad Gunther, International Spy, wears a monocle. * Also featured in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Wun Cloo by Gill Fox ** Kidding the Kids by Arthur Beeman ** Archie O'Toole: "The Golden Spike" by Bud Thomas ** Sportraits: "Cliff Melton" by Gill Fox ** Philpot Veep: "An Almost Perfect Swindle" by John Devlin ** Philpot Veep: "The Episode of the Prominent Proboscis" by John Devlin ** "Kickback" (text story, featuring Jimmy Christian) by Robert M. Hyatt | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #13 Aug 1940, entire issue }}